The Best Adventure Yet
by The Butler83
Summary: After a few of years of Star and Marco being friends they both realize that they need to admit there feeling for each other sometime soon


Star and Marco had walked through the door with the look of exhaustion on their faces from foiling another one of Ludo's plans "Wow I that would never end" Said Marco, Star then replied back saying "Yeah for such a little guy he definitely is a stubborn one" she said with a slight chuckle. They then both plopped on the couch to relax, Star had then Glanced over to see marco dozing off into space, She looked at him seeing the sweat drip off of his brow and his hair kind of messy from the battle earlier and his hazel brown eyes just looking straight at the wall, She thought that he looked very attractive like that. Star had already been living with Marco and his family for about two years now and through that time she grew closer to Marco and even attracted to him and she always love to hang out with him all the time just to be with him

Star's POV

He looks so cute all rough upped like that, though i still want to see him as healthy as possible. Wonder if he even knows i am attracted to him, I just hope that if he does know that he feels the same tordes me. But what if he isn't, Not only that but what if my parents don't approve of my attraction towards him and i have to go back to mewni, But a girl can hope i guess.

End of POV

Marco notices star looking at him '"You alright star" She then notices him "Huh, oh yeah yeah i'm fine, i was just thinking" she then starts blushing a tiny bit ''Oh yeah about what?" Marco said with curiosity. She had to think of something quick she knew she could not say what she was really thinking, at least not yet anyways ''Oh i was just wondering if you could make some nachos'' She said with a bit of a nervous smile ''Well okay i guess we're both pretty hungry after what happened today. Marco then got up to go to the kitchen, Star then got a sigh of relief but she knew that she would have to speak up sometime to Marco, there won't always be an opportunity to make nachos she joked to herself. Marco then glanced at star from the kitchen Seeing her turn on the tv, As he got done adding the spices to the cheese and waiting for it to melt he finally got a chance to get his look at star

Marco's POV

Gosh she looks pretty, even after a fierce battle she still looks perfect, Those blue eyes could hypnotize a man. I wonder if she knows that i like her. I wonder if she feels the same feelings towards me, Probably not why would she ever like me more than just a friend, But hey i guy can hope i guess.

End of POV

Marco had finished making the nachos and had brought a big plate back to the couch for them to share "Yayyyy" Star said with much enthusiasm making Marco make a happy grin towards her. He placed the plate down and he started to watch TV with Star. They watched Tv for about 2 almost 3 hours until they were both asleep on the couch. Marcos parents then got home late to see them asleep but they didn't want to wake them "Ah honey look are little boy has got her right in his arms literally" Mrs Diaz said silently '"I knew it would happen sometime'' Mr diaz joked a bit. Mrs Diaz then went to get a blanket to cover them and then Marcos parent both walked upstairs to go to sleep. **End of chapter 1**

Star then woke up slightly to notice that Marco was asleep with his arm around her and a smile on his face, Star couldn't believe it she was in the arms of the boy she so often tried to impress,She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming , She then rested her head on his shoulder again and put her hand on his chest. She felt so safe with him like nothing could ever come in between her and him at this moment in time. She then moved up her head slightly to kiss him on the cheek and she then fell asleep with thoughts of him in her head. They were both asleep thinking of each other and ironically they would both wake up next to each other as the alarm in Marco's phone went off. They both looked around the room as they woke up and then at each other, They were both a bit shocked to see each other but then they just looked at eachother in the eyes for about 20 seconds but it felt like hours to them, they were just mesmerized by each other. Star broke the silence by smiling and playfully sticking her tongue out at Marco, they then both laughed as they then heard Marcos mom yell ''Ninos Breakfast time'' She said in a song full voice, they then both raced each other to the kitchen. ''So Star how did you sleep?'' Marco said with a smile '"I was just about to ask you the same question'' Star said happily "Yes you two how did you both sleep'' Ms diaz said with joking ''Mom come on'' Marco said a little embarrassed as Star started to blush a bit. "I slept great, probably one of the best sleeps i have gotten in a while'' This caused Marco to smile and let out a small sigh of relief.

After eating Breakfast they then went to get ready for the day ahead of them, "Well Marco what shall we do on this fine saturday" Star said with excitement, Marco had just remembered that the town fair had began today and that had always wanted to go ''How about me and you go to the town fair'' Star had always wondered what a fair was and she had always wanted to see one "Of Course that sounds great'' They then got ready leave and they told Mr and Mrs Diaz bye as they left to go. They then showed up and they payed for their tickets and they walked through the gates. Star had instantly loved the fair from it being all the rides, the music or all the happy people their "Well what are we waiting for'' Star said as she grabbed Marco's hand and she ran to the nearest ride she saw with him. They went to the bumper cars and they quickly got in the next group to go. They got in their cars and they both noticed one of the biggest jerks in school who likes to bully Marco in one of the carts "Oh no he's here'' They both said "Don't worry just ignore him and we will have are fun'' Star had said to Marco, He then smiled and thanked her. The carts then turned on and everyone started driving around but Star didn't really know how to drive it and she was in a corner of the arena, The bully noticed this and he raced over to her "Well it looks like magic girl is a little stuck'' He looked at her with a sinister look as he revved up and rammed her in the corner. She was quickly jolted by this and had gotten cornered down "You're going down magic girl'' He then got even more ready to ram her cart again "Marco!'' She yelled with fear, Marco then heard her yell across the arena "Oh no'' he quickly raced over there to help her "You can bully me but i will never let you hurt her'' he said to himself, He raced full speed in to the bully carts almost knocking it over, Marco then pushed the bully cart all the way down the arena giving Star time to find out how to drive and once she did she then raced over and hit the bully cart on the other side knocking out the cart. The carts then stopped as the bully yelled "You're gonna regret that Diaz'' Marco was not fazed by him and he helped Star out of her cart "Are you alright'' Marco said a bit worried. **End of chapter 2**

Star then looked at Marco "Alright I'm great" Marco looked at her with surprise "I mean not at first but when you came to save me it was totally awesome and how we sandwiched that guys car it was so cool!'' Marc looked at her and smiled with relief "But the best part is when you helped me out" Star said blushing "Of course Star I would never let anything happen to you'' Marco saying this then caused Star to blush even more. They then walked around a bit more riding more of the rides and eating the fair food that was there and they were both enjoying every minute with each other, The then walked around more till they saw a Fair game they could play "Step right up Step right up you sir in the red jacket'' The man then pointed to Marco "Sir want to win a prize for your friend right there'' Star then looked the prizes to notice a giant yellow star plush and she then looked at at Marco "Oh can you win that for me Marco pleeease" She said with her puppy dog eyes "Of Course i will star" Marco then payed the man some tickets to play "Alright boy knock down all 5 stacks of bottles and win the grand prize", The man then gave him the 5 baseballs, He then threw the first 3 baseballs and knocked down a tower each tower knocked down made Star even more excited and Marco even more nervous. He then threw the 4th one and knocked it down "Oh come on Marco one more and you got it" Star said with even more excitement, Marco then took a deep breath and threw but this time he missed causing him to droop with disappointment knowing he let down Star "Oh it's okay Marco you will get it next time" This caused him to feel a bit better, But as they started to walk away the man said something to Marco "Wait boy" Marco and Star then looked back at the man "One more try this throw is on me" The man then gave Marco a wink "This caused Marco to get his confidence back and he threw the ball and knocked down all the bottles with so much force that the bottles went all over the booth "Winner Winner!'' the man yelled with a booming voice "Here you go young lady" as the man handed the giant plush to star, the man then nudged Marco a bit "Good luck" The man then smiled and winked again at Marco, As star was focused on her plushie Marco then thanked the man "Thank you so much sir" The man then smiled "Of course my boy I was once young too" He said with a smile "Ready to go now Marco'' Star said with a big smile "Yeah we are" They then walked away as Marco then looked behind him to give the man a wink as the man then bowed his head. They then looked around to find what to do next "How about the Ferris Wheel Star" She looked at the giant ride and all the colorful lights and Star instantly liked the idea "Sure that sounds Awesome" After waiting in line for a bit they finally got in there seats, After going around for a couple of Minutes the Wheel then came to a stop just as the two's seats where right at the top. They then both looked at the sun setting behind the city "Wow it looks beautiful" Star said looking out at the city "Yeah it looks amazing "As Marco said that he knew that he could not waste his opportunity up here with her, Until he had just decided to speak up, He then looked at Star as she was looking out at the city "But it's not a amazing as you Star" He said with a smile, Star had then looked at him with with a small look of confusion "What did you say" Marco then looked at her pale blue eyes "Star there is something I need to say to you'' Star then looked at Marco with her face slightly blushing "Tell me what"

 **End of Chapter 3**

"Star I need to tell you something and i figured this would be a great time''

"What is it Marco you can tell me anything''

"Star I like you alot''

"I like you a lot to silly'' Star said with a smile

"Well no Star I like like you a lot'' Marco then held Stars hands

"Are you telling the truth Marco?'' Star said now fully blushing and she could not believe what was happening

"Of course I am telling the truth Star I would never lie to someone as beautiful and amazing as you, you have made my life so amazing and wonderful and I am so happy that I met a girl like you and i want always be with you''

Star's heart was now pounding and she was getting a warm feeling down in her stomach and she had a big smile on her face "Well Marco if that's the case then I have to tell you something''

"Of course Star what do you want to tell me?"

Star looked at Marco with a full blushing face "I want to tell you This!" Star then kissed Marco right on the lips with as she then hugged him, Marco then wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. And even though they only kissed for about one minute it felt like a lifetime, Star then looked at Marco as well "Marco you have done the exact same to my life, You have also made my life amazing and wonderful and I am glad I met a boy like you and when I am with you I feel like i am in heaven and I always want to be with you aswell'' They then kissed each other again as the ferris wheel began to move. They then got to the bottom of the ferris wheel while Star leaned on Marco's shoulder, They then both hopped off and held eachothers hands as they started to walk away from the ride. Marco then looked at star with a smile "So does this mean that you're my-" Star then cut him off as she kissed his cheek "Yes Marco yes it does mean I'm your girlfriend'' Marco then kissed her back and put his arm around her shoulder. Marco then looked at phone to check the time "Well we better get home in time for dinner" Marco said looking at Star "Okay that seems okay but can we take the long way home Marco so I can enjoy more time with just you" Marco the smiled as he kissed her on the cheek "It would be my pleasure" Star then hugged her plushie and then Marco "Thank you for today Marco I won't forget it" Marco then smiled again "Neither will I Start…..Neither will I" They then Grabbed each others hands and they walked out of the fair gates to head there way home.


End file.
